Thy Raven's Wings
by SSTR87
Summary: Okay, like her or hate her, I wrote up a tale of arguably the strongest female outside of Tsunade in the Naruto series. While in canon she seems like a liability, hopefully when given some armor, weapons and specialized training, she can stand tall and be independent.


Sakura was in her mother's weapons closet marveling at the outfit that she had so desired to wear alongside finally showing off her family's secret weaponry.

Her fingers traced the metallic feather pattern, noting that each feather was as sharp as the best crafted sword.

"Sigh... One day..." She slowly retracted her hand from the set of floating wings and hefted a large club topped with a spiked mace. Without concern of being caught, the pinkette clutched the mace and squeezed, flooding the weapon with chakra. In an impressive burst of light the spiked knot on the top crackled with power.

Smirking, Sakura grabbed the wings and fastened them to her shoulders, buckling the final security harness between her bosom. "Heh, it fits me, even though I don't have moms huge monster breasts," she noted as she turned this way and that in front of a full length mirror.

A rattling sound echoed from the closet, drawing Sakura back in. She found a helm that covered a majority of the head, leaving the mouth and eyes exposed and seemed to be designed to imitate a messenger hawk's head structure. A glimmer shone in Sakura's eyes as she donned the headpiece.

Amazingly enough, the helmet was a perfect fit as well. "Well, what are the chances?" she asked quietly before making her way to the newly installed underground training room.

The huge cavern of a training room, complete with support beams to prevent the village from falling into the chasm, was a dead ringer for an empty aquifer. The stone used as mortar was reinforced by chakra seals and again reinforced by steel rods within the columns themselves. Down here, Sakura had more than enough space to do whatever she wanted, and, not to mention the privacy as no one in the village had known about this... outside of Sakura and her mother of course.

The sounds of electricity crackling, before a tremendous explosion filled the air along with the cry of a woman exerting herself.

"HA!" THOOM!

"HRRR RAH!" KABOOM!

Sakura slinked her way across the chasm as she spotted her mother, dressed in a white blouse, wearing black capri style pants and black shinobi sandals. In her hands was a long spear that crackled with energy, just like the club in her hand. Her mother repeatedly stabbed into a stone golem with her spear, causing it to burst into shrapnel before it reformed and attacked again.

"Holy crap, mom!" Sakura shrieked as she stepped into the light. Her mother had never displayed her fighting prowess before, not even when Sakura asked for help in her ninja studies.

The woman with flame red hair whirled, her eyes wide and her jaw falling to the floor. "By the stars!" she gasped as she took in her daughter's sight.

Sakura grinned like the girl she was as she twirled to showcase the armor. "What d'ya think? I can't believe it actually fit me!" she preened as she flexed a muscle in her back, causing the wings to spread in a magnificent angelic display.

"It's not too surprising that it fit you, I had the same measurements when I wore that armor," Akimi, Sakura's mother, replied as she walked up to her daughter with a critical eye, scrutinizing every detail.

"How come the metal is so light tho, mom?" the pinkette addressed as her hand ran along her right wing.

Akimi softly laughed. "That's actually an interesting story, and it's about time you learned some truths about me and who your father was," Akimi said in a definite and final tone as she led Sakura to the golem.

Sakura clutched the weapon in her hands roughly as she swung with all her might, releasing her chakra in a single burst as Tsunade had taught her to do. The result was spectacular.

"CHA!" Sakura cried out and the instant her club made contact a bolt of pure, raw lightning formed at the point where weapon met stone, turning to golem to dust unable to reform.

"Wow! I really like this one!" Sakura admitted, kissing the mace head.

Akimi laughed softly as she took the mace. "We," she began as gestured between herself and daughter, "you and I... We're not from this world, Sakura-chan," Akimi admitted, causing Sakura to tilt her head.

"What are you talking about mom? Where else can we /possibly/ be from?" she asked as she had studied astronomy in ninja school. Though it was more to learn directions and distances according to constellation locations.

Akimi set the weapon on a table and hopped up herself. Crossing her legs at the calves like a young girl, Akimi continued. "I came to this world some twenty years ago as a scouter. It was my job to determine if this planet would make a suitable base or if we should exterminate all life on it and then build our base," Akimi answered, making Sakura's jaw hit the floor.

Seeing her daughter couldn't form a question just yet, Akimi continued. "As you can tell, our race hasn't destroyed this planet, nor have they built a base... Yet," the last was spoken just under her breath, yet Sakura caught it.

"What do you mean, 'yet'? That sounds so ominous when you say it like that!" the pinkette fussed.

Akimi glared playfully at her daughter. "Why do you think this place is so freaking huge, daughter? I've been delaying the fleet for twenty years! Finally I had to show some result or they would send a squad after me," she explained as Sakura's mind finally caught on to the depth and breadth of the training ground.

"Anyway, when I got here, your father knocked me, a proud young Thanargarian warrior unconscious! I fell straight in love with him!" she admitted.

Sakura frowned, furrowing her brow as she thought about something. "So dad was from here? A ninja?" she asked, eager to glean some information of her father.

Akimi grinned and pointed at the monument in the distance, even if they were underground, Sakura knew what her mother was aiming at. "We kept the affair a secret. A tryst with the hottest ninja this village ever had, but he was in love with another woman, as well as myself-"

Sakura cut her mother off with a gasp. "You and *Hiruzen Sarutobi*?! But he's so /old/!" she declared with a creeped out shudder, only to receive a well deserved punch to the top of her head.

"No, you dimwit! Minato! Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage, the guy that is around my age! The only guy on the blasted wall that /is/ handsome!" Akimi shouted, huffing and puffing.

Sakura rubbed her head, wondering why she always hit Naruto so hard. "So that means... I'm a ninja princess?" she asked in interest.

Akimi growled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure whatever. Be a princess like that stuck up sensei of yours," Akimi growled as she strutted around the room. "You already copied her fighting style and *terrible* dress sense," Akimi accused, waving a hand at Sakura to dismiss the girl.

Sakura grinned anyway. "I can't wait to tell Naruto! He'll be so excited to hear that I'm related to him!" she shouted as she ran, then flew out of the room, full armor still on. Not hearing her mother's call...

OoOoOoO

**AN: Uh oh! What will the village think, seeing a Thanargarian flying around the village looking for Naruto?**

**Well it's a start anyway. I've always felt Sakura and Naruto would make great half siblings. I am all for a poly-Minato as well. Now don't get all righteous on me when I know you read Naruto harem stories!**

**Anyway... Rate and Review! **

**SSTR87**


End file.
